Foxxay
by Amultifandomwreck
Summary: Cordelia had been spending extra time in her greenhouse, preparing the plants to be replanted outside for the spring. Misty comes in and helps and smutty things ensue. Misty POV


I miss the swamp. I miss the gators, the trees, the river, the snakes that lived in the garden and I missed my little home in the swamp. Life at the academy had been rocky, but Delia is why I stay. We are married and I have to fight my instinct to run back to the swamp every time something bad happens. Delia and I are expecting a baby soon and I want to be there for my wife and child but the swamp used to be everything to me. I obviously have different priorities now that I am married, but I want to go back home. At least once before I commit to staying 100% at the academy. I went down to talk to Cordelia in the greenhouse about my dilemma.

I stood inside the door to the greenhouse to find my beautiful wife hard at work, taking the various herbs and flowers out of their pots and replanting them in the large garden that the greenhouse opened up to outside. God, she was beautiful, sweaty and dirty and ever so concentrated. I stared at her until she noticed me in the doorway.

"Oh hi Mist, didn't see you there. Can you give me a hand at lifting this pot?" Cordelia asked.

" Oh yeah sorry!" I rushed over to help her. After all, I cant have my wife, six months pregnant with our baby, lifting heavy things. I just wouldn't have it. The magic we performed to make this baby was delicate, and so we had to show extra care and attention to keeping our baby safe and happy. I have to make sure Cordelia doesn't lift things by herself or stress too much or we risk losing our precious baby. Cordelia looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you, babe." She kissed my forehead and moved out of my way so I could take the pot outside.

When I walked back into the greenhouse, Cordelia was bent over grabbing her back. I ran over to her and guided her to her favorite wicker chair in the corner and sat her down.

"Are you okay? You need me to rub your back?"

"No… actually yes can you please? Ugh this baby is going to be the death of me."

" Oh babe, lets get you upstairs."

I helped her up and wrapped my arm around her waist to steady her.

We managed to make it upstairs to our room where she promptly collapsed onto the down comforter.

She pulled off her sundress, exposing her expanse of milky white skin.

I unhooked her bra and threw it onto the floor next to the discarded dress.

As she lay there all I could think about was how sexy she was. God, how did I get so lucky to get this woman?

I pumped some jasmine scented lotion onto my fingertips and went to work on her upper back, massaging small tight circles into her tense muscles, all the while straddling her ass. Her moans of pain mixed with pleasure aroused me more than I could tolerate for very long.

I worked my hands down her back, relieving her of all the stress and tension she's endured this past week. Usually she can handle the transition between winter and spring, but being pregnant has added to her stress tenfold. I have been trying to get her to slow down, but she won't have any of it, the stubborn woman.

When I reached her lower back, my panties were thoroughly soaked. I angled my body so that I could receive a little relief for my aching center.

When I was finished massaging her back, I rolled off her and lay next to her, staring into deep pools of chocolate brown eyes that I was so used to waking up and seeing.

"Now, I know that back massage couldn't have been too much fun for you. Now I can repay you in full." Cordelia purred.

And with that, she moved to the foot of the bed and settled between my legs. She reached up and agonizingly slowly pulled my skirt down my legs and ran her hands up and down my legs causing goose bumps to break out across my skin. I shuddered at her touch and tried to clue her in on my desperation.

She ghosted over my aching center and I tried to push against her hand to show her how badly I wanted… no…. Needed her touch.

"Oh Delia don't play with me." I managed to say.

"Oh if you insist. But I was having so much fun." Cordelia mock pouted.

Then she put her mouth where I needed her the most and my hips immediately rose to meet her face the best I could.

She kissed and licked the skin around my opening. My breath started to come in short and ragged gulps and she knew it was time.

She easily slid two long fingers into me and curled upward. I pushed into her hand, trying to bring myself as much closer as I could. But what did me in was her simultaneously sucking my bud and pumping her fingers in and out of me. Oh this woman knows how to love.

Still seeing stars, I turned to my lover who had crawled back up and I said "Delia, babe, I fuckin' love you."

She smiled at me and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead and said "I love you too, my wonderful, caring, swamp lover."

"Oh! The baby is kicking. Come feel her!" Cordelia exclaimed.

I put my face next to Cordelia's swollen belly and felt our baby girl kicking hard. "She's strong. And I can tell she'll be just perfect ; just like her momma."

"Just like her mommas." Cordelia corrected.

I laid back and fell asleep to the sound of Cordelia gasping and squealing every time our girl kicked.

Man, do I love life here. It is no swamp, but it's home and I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
